Padds Beware! Hoshi's on the loose!
by angle88
Summary: When Trips padds start dissappearing only one person know where they are.


"  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nuthin! So don't sue! (but I will take trip!)  
  
What the hell! That's the 4th time this week!" Trip slammed his hand on the desk.  
  
After taking a couple of deep breaths he said "T'Pol, did you see a padd here earlier?  
  
"No" she stated matter-of-factly. Then Trip said (more to himself then anyone else)  
  
"Where have they been going, it seems like they just disappear!" T'Pol walked up to him and said  
  
"It is illogical that any solid object could just 'disappear',"  
  
"Well then were are they!" Trip yelled then stalked off. As the turbo lift closed there was a soft little giggle coming from the corner of the bridge.  
  
Hoshi crept off the bridge. She had the padd concealed behind her back. Trip would never know! She snuck down the corridor without anyone seeing her. She knew eventually she'd be caught, so she had planned in advance. Hoshi had convinced Malcolm to turn a blind eye to Trip's missing padds, namely by promising that it was a practical joke, wouldn't interrupt work and a good pummelling if Malcolm stuck his nose in.  
  
She kept walking, heading towards her quarters. Then suddenly BAM, Hoshi fell to the ground the padd falling from her hands. Then she looked up and Trip was standing there with an embarrassed look on his face.  
  
"Oh ah sorry ensign I'm just a little preoccupied," Trip said not really looking at her.  
  
"Oh its okay, no harm done." Hoshi almost whispered getting up and walking away.  
  
"Hoshi!" trip called, "you forgot your padd!"  
  
Hoshi jumped then ran back to Trip and grabbed the padd of his hand before he could really look at it,  
  
"Thanks," she said looking away now,  
  
"Hey," he called "are you sure that's yours"  
  
"Yes," she said almost to quickly "thank you commander." As he walked away she couldn't help but laughing  
  
Hoshi put the padd in her quarters pleased that her encounter with Trip hadn't given her away. Along with the other twelve padds, she had a good collection. And of course, Trip was none the wiser. Suddenly the wall comm beeped.  
  
"Malcolm to Hoshi,"  
  
"Hoshi here,"  
  
"Hoshi, Trip wants me to trace his padds by signature...what do I do?"  
  
"Malcolm, let him have the trace results in two hours. Until then, stall, break things, blow out relays...he mustn't know until twelve-hundred hours!"  
  
"Come on Malcolm can't you get this to go any faster?" This was making trip angry first he looses 4 padds all in the same week and now their own security officer cant even track them down cause of some computer problem!  
  
"I'm working as fast as I can, okay" Then boom! A relay right next to the console blew and threw Malcolm off his feet when he landed Trip saw he was burned, so ran over to the comm  
  
" Doctor a relay jest blew down here and Malcom got burned, bad"  
  
"Okay," came phlox's voice on the other end "ill be right down.  
  
Two hours later Hoshi rushed down to sickbay quickly ran in and went over to Malcolm.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I didn't mean to I promise ill tell him I really will!"  
  
Just then Trip walked through the door.  
  
"Tell who what?" Trip asked.  
  
"Nothing." Hoshi said quickly.  
  
"Hoshi...?"  
  
"Nothing! I have nothing to say!"  
  
"Is this about my padds?"  
  
"No!" Hoshi answered, even though she was blushing.  
  
"I'll pull rank!" Trip tried.  
  
"You can pull all the rank you want I'm not telling you." Hoshi said defiantly.  
  
"Oh yes I can!" said Trip  
  
"Well um. its just that" Hoshi was stuttering, she never did that!  
  
"She was gonna tell the captain an idea she had about then new ut program," Malcolm said  
  
With pain in his voice.  
  
"Right the ut program and I have to tell the captain!" Hoshi "Thanks Malcom" She mumbled and got up to leave, Wait! Trip yelled "I have a question!"  
  
"What question might that be?" Hoshi asked.  
  
"Will you join me in the mess hall?"  
  
"Sure." Hoshi sensed something wrong. Since it was between shifts, no one would be there. This could not be good. . .  
  
They walked to the mess hall in silence, quickly picked out a table and sat down.  
  
"Hoshi, ever since we 'met' that time in the mess hall I've had a question for you,"  
  
Hoshi looked nervous and said quietly "What would that be?"  
  
Trip took a deep breath in and said "Have you been..";  
  
Suddenly out of no where Hoshi said "I'm sorry I really didn't mean to I'll give you back the padds and everything I was just trying to um, I don't know get your attention or something I AM SO SORRY!"  
  
Trip stared open mouthed at her, "I was just gonna ask if you had been going out with Malcolm cause I was gonna, um,.. never mind"  
  
Hoshi blinked at Trip. Trip blinked at Hoshi. Then they both burst out laughing.  
  
When they finally did stop laughing Trip asked "So where are my pads?" Hoshi smiled innocently.  
  
"What pads?"  
  
"Hoshi," Trip warned. Hoshi just gave her best innocent smile.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Suddenly Trip was on top of her and tickling her mercilessly.  
  
"O... k... okay.... okay... I'll tell I'll tell!!" Hoshi yelled "they're in my quarters, but you have to come with me to get them." She looked at Trip hopefully,  
  
"Lets go!" He stood up and offered a hand to Hoshi  
  
"Thanks" she said blushing. They walked out of the mess hall chatting, "This is me" Hoshi said.  
  
"Do you want me to wait out side?" Trip said  
  
"Oh no," Hoshi said "come on in."  
  
Hoshi entered her quarters and pulled the pads out from the box where she'd been keeping them. Trip's eyes widened in surprise as he saw she had twelve. He hadn't even known the other eight were missing.  
  
"Hoshi. . ." He said, advancing towards her.  
  
"Oh no, I'm not letting you tickle me again!" Hoshi said. And she pounced on Trip, tickling him. Trip thrashed about laughing, and Hoshi wondered how he of all people could be so ticklish. Tough guy Trip, squirming about, begging her to stop.  
  
Suddenly Hoshi stopped, and looked into Trip's eyes. "No, um sorry you better go commander see you tomorrow" Hoshi couldn't believe what just happened! She had been tickling her superior officer for crying out loud!  
  
Trip looked at her, "Yeah, see you tomorrow" he said. Hoshi could've sworn she heard sadness in his voice.  
  
"Wait!" She said as he got up.  
  
Hoshi ran over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "I don't want you to go." she said bravely.  
  
"Good, cause I didn't wanna go either," Trip said, he was so relieved.  
  
He put his arms around Hoshi.  
  
"Trip, I. . ." Then out of no where Trip kissed her.  
  
"I think im going to start stealing your pads more often" Hoshi said.  
  
"You just might." said Trip. 


End file.
